<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Error/Ink FamilyVerse Ship Convo by DarkstarWolf53, writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642024">Error/Ink FamilyVerse Ship Convo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53'>DarkstarWolf53</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom'>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conversations [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another convo with Writer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Error/Ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conversations [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Error/Ink FamilyVerse Ship Convo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900254">In Which We Give This Empty Can Some Motherly Instincts And Not Yeet Him</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom">writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>More 2am weirdness:</p><p>I reread this chapter (chapter 31) and found myself wondering if part of the reason Ink acts like he does with the grooming poor Protector is to warn off rival potential mates. Like a "this is my mate, get your own" style of thinking if that makes sense</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>akjndsoblfkd,masoisnljbfd an interesting thought i will admit.</p><p>sleep ya nugget</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>i was just thinking how critters ward off rival males and/or rival females during mating season and the idea just happened. i slept after i posted tho!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>Good i'm proud of you</p><p> </p><p>Lust: *flirts with Error*</p><p>Ink: *pouts because he gets Lust is just teasing but hmmmmmm*</p><p>Error: *makes a comeback quip*</p><p>Ink: *instantly bites Error's neck while glaring at Lust*</p><p>Error: OW INK WHAT THE F-</p><p>Lust: Aw i will leave you two to it then~</p><p>Error: Lust you bastard-</p><p>*Lust has already left*</p><p>Ink: *just shoves Error down onto the couch while growling*</p><p>Error: .................... *internal gay panic mode on*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>Ink's mind: "this is my mate. Get your own."</p><p>*Marks his territory by biting, then claims Error however feral Inks claim their mates. Maybe sits on him in the nest like a broody mother hen*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>There are literally no rivals but Ink's instincts act up anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Error: (ugh why is he so cute) *pats his head* Hey you dumbass overgrown cat, I'm not going anywhere. (probably doesn't want me- the protector- to potentially leave duties for another mate... or something) I'm going to keep protecting the kids whether I go out with someone or not.</p><p>Ink: *is soulless**doesn't know what to do with his feelings* *bonks Error on head while sitting on his lap*</p><p>Error: Oww what are you mad for?? (Seriously I don't get it.... he can't be jealous, he's soulless after all? No way he feels like that...)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>Ink being a jealous cat. I love it!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>and Error being oblivious.</p><p>this is why they're not married yet, or in a proper relationship yet</p><p>𝒞𝑜𝓂𝓂𝓊𝓃𝒾𝒸𝒶𝓉𝒾𝑜𝓃 𝒫𝓇𝑜𝒷𝓁𝑒𝓂𝓈</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53</strong>
</p><p>*snickers* So so accurate</p><p>Quick someone send these two to a communications expert XD</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>Who is an actual communication expert on the multiverse though..............</p><p>Definitely not Dream.</p><p>Cross... is not open for business as the expert since he's busy with another miscommunication case (Dream), he will however throw in his buddy Epic as temporary employee.</p><p> </p><p>Normal AU where Cross makes a living by helping relationship problems, and Epic is his buddy from college.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>that sounds like an interesting au - great opportunity for comedy.</p><p>(now im imagining my personal character using her talents to play matchmaker for dad!Error and mom!Ink XD)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>good luck to her.</p><p>honestly speaking.</p><p>id imagine outside help might make everything more confusing.</p><p>because they're dumb like that</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>True, true</p><p>Uh is it OK if I write a quick skit in the comments here with my fluff helping with their communication problems anyway?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>Sure.</p><p>The comment section, the unknown lands where you sometimes find diamond among rocks....</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>(again, the accuracy XD)</p><p>Storm (once mama is calm enough to let the gay bird talk to Protector): Error, you do know what that was about, right? I know that eldritch who aren't as instinct driven have a hard time understanding behavior but that was pretty obvious</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>Error: ???? You mean Ink not wanting me to potentially shirk my position as the Protector? Yeah, that's obvious I guess...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>Storm: *facepaw* that is part of it but not what I meant. He drove off what he considers a rival in his current state. Make sense?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>Error: .............Uhhh.......no?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>Storm: *facepaw X2*: you are the father to his chicks both by blood and by adoption. You are literally his mate in all but the bedroom. In this instinctive state he saw Lust as a rival male. Make sense now?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom</strong>
</p><p>Error: No hold on, I'm not... having the position of Protector doesn't make me his mate. And me agreeing it to it doesn't make him my mate either. I think there is a big misunderstanding there. And rather than adopt... I'm more of a ...hired bodyguard I guess?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>Storm: he bit you in front of the perceived rival to mark you as being his and then held you down to reinforce that. I'm a fertility goddess, I know what that behavior meant</p><p>(Sorry if I'm bugging you Writer. I want to see Error and Ink confess d*** it XD)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>Error: ........................................ *sits down and takes a thinking position*</p><p>*the expression of someone who is being faced with reality they had not noticed before*</p><p>........</p><p>But He Is SoUlLeSs??????</p><p>(ik ik but im gonna draw it out because i like making fun of dumbasses first before giving them a happy ending)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>Storm: So am I, you know. Anyway, he lets you in his nest, when he and his newborns are the most vulnerable. You're not as feral as he and I are so it might be hard to understand just how much meaning is behind the gesture</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>Error: No no I do get that i have a privilege there but- Just- *waves hand in a circular motion, palms open upwards, the other hand pressed against the front of his skull, his shoulders hunched and teeth set in a sign of anxiety*</p><p>That's just him trusting me as a........as....definitely not a romantic partner....</p><p>Listen. I seriously doubt he would l-love me ba- I doubt he feels that kind of affection towards me.</p><p>That's.</p><p>That's just not possible.</p><p>*gets up and starts to pace muttering under his breath 'goddammit' 'not this s*** again you gave up for a d*** reason'*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>Storm: you've seen how he is around his chicks. What's to keep him from feeling the same bond with his Chosen?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>Error: He has a mental bond with them!!! And they're automatically in his *gestures* instinct range. Besides that, I just *gestures hands around wildly, nervous energy a buzz*</p><p>Error: I confessed before.</p><p>Error: And was turned down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>Storm: *internally facepaws*: I'd offer to fluff you but Ink would definitely get aggressive. And I don't want to stress the poor thing out; he has enough to worry about with the new inkling on the way. When did you originally confess?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>Error: .......After the X-event took place......would be about 6 centuries ago by now I suppose. He told me himself that he can't love me. Laughed at the absurdity of all even…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>Storm: *facepaws intensify*: six centuries, you say? I assume this was before he had his first child?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>Error: .......What Am I Even Supposed To Say?!?!?!?!? To Him?!!?!??!?!?!</p><p>Error: *sits back down this time skull buried in hands* He's probably going to reject me again or something. Last time I went insane and massacred half of the multiverse. This time I'm not sure what would happen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>Storm (gently): I will go talk to him, OK? It's clear he cares deeply for you, but I know the right words are hard to find</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>Error: *sighs* do what you want...</p><p> </p><p>-Scene switch-</p><p> </p><p>-Ink is located within the doodlesphere-</p><p>-Teleport through MAP?-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>Storm: enters the Doodlesphere. First thing she does is look for the nearest inkling, wanting to make sure that Ink gets forewarned that she wants to talk to him</p><p> </p><p><strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredo</strong>m</p><p>Stift: *blinks and stares up* Hello auntie Storm. I'm happy to see you. *blank voice and blank face, as always*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>Storm: Hello Stift, it has been a while. How have things been going? No troublemakers right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>Stift: No. *stands up from where she was sitting and makes grabby hands* Floof.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>Storm: *gentle smile* of course</p><p>*She floofs up for Stift and pads over to her*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>Stift: *buries hands and face in floof* Do you need Mama?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>Storm: I would like to talk to him, yes. It's clear he and his Chosen love each other but don't know how to express it. *snuggles up to Stift more cause cute*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>Stift: *tilts head to the side* Ok.</p><p>*telepathically*</p><p>
  <em>Mama. Auntie Storm came.</em>
</p><p>Ink: *suddenly appears with a splash of puddle* Storm! Hey! How's it going!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>Storm: *stays cuddled to Stift cause floof and turns to Ink* Pretty well for me. Peacetime back home. How are things with you and yours?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>Ink: Oh, doing pretty well. It's been quiet....sans for the occasional pranks PJ and Gradient like to pull on each other and Error. But they're harmless! Did you need me for something?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>Storm (having shifted into giant floof dragon mode for inkling cuddles, Stift between her forepaws): Yes i do. Your Protector, how do you feel about him? I know there is a lot of trust, but is there more?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>Ink: .....I can’t say... I do feel that I wouldn’t trust anyone else but... I’m not sure if that applies for more. *tilts head to the side* ....None the less... I am aware he loves me.</p><p>Ink: It’s already a miracle that I can actually care for the life that came from me. It wasn’t what I expected, not at all.</p><p>Ink: ...I’m taking advantage of him, basically. *smiles* Taking advantage of the love he feels for me to make sure that he continues to care for the life that came from me....</p><p>Ink: ............</p><p>Ink: And I trust that till the bitter end, he won’t try to run away from such a promise.</p><p>Ink: If there is more than that, then whatever being is above the Creators help us all. *laughs, but it sounds anything but cheerful*</p><p> </p><p>(Getting serious up in this b****)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>Storm: *just grabs Ink and forcibly shoves him into her floof*</p><p>“You love your children do you not? Who's to say that means you can't love your companion? Also i was talking to Lust, and i heard you marked your Chosen in front of him when Error flirted back, and the meaning is very obvious there.”</p><p>*Angrily grooms mama Ink when she's done talking because she's both frustrated with how oblivious he and Error are and because her own mom instincts are telling her to aggressively fluff this soulless chick*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>Ink: *shooks head from forceful grooming, feeling a bit dizzy* Ugh...</p><p>Ink, in a voice close to whining: But I don't want to accidentally lead him on and... *voice lowered* I don't want to catch the attention of...some people... (hint hint Creators)</p><p>Ink: It's already pushing it choosing him as the Protector... anymore than that......</p><p> </p><p>(And they will want to "play" with it)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>Storm: *has calmed down now and is being much more gentle* i know.</p><p>*She calls on her human to block any Meddling creators from hearing the next part; as she's not even from the same omniverse (and her human is both extremely stubborn and viciously protective) the creators have no power over her.*</p><p>It's clear you love him though, Ink, just like you love your wonderful children. And don't give me the 'just instinct' excuse. Instinctive love is still love, whether you have a soul or not. I would know.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>Ink: *is struggling to come up with a response to that, feeling the connection of other creators cutting off a bit*</p><p>I'm scared though. I...I turned him down once. What if he doesn't believe me? What if he thinks I'm...I'm just manipulating him further? Not that I can blame him for it....</p><p>“Even worse... what if he decides to go along with it anyway, despite thinking I'm just manipulating him?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>Storm (softly): i talked to him about it. Your instincts have made your feelings obvious, but he doesn't understand just how deep the meaning is. Not that i can blame him. He doesn't have enough experience with such instincts to realize the truth</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>Ink: .....................................................................</p><p>Stift: Mama should get married to Mr. Error.</p><p>Ink: *has now buried his skull in Storm's fluff, and is internally screaming while blushing*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>Storm (to Stift): Exactly! It's clear he's made Error his Chosen One, but Error can be kind of oblivious and your mama has trouble understanding emotional things. Even though their relationship is pretty obvious to those not involved, the actual lovers have trouble realizing it, likely because of everything they have been through.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>Ink: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa</p><p>Stift: Orfeo and Blueprint have made wedding plans. Can you help Miss Storm?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>Storm: i will be happy to help!</p><p>(Lust/Cross/Geno/Blue: i sense a long overdue ship has sailed into port. Finally!!)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>(Somewhere in the distance: Error; I get the feeling I'm about to get kidnapped by housewives... which is extremely specific.)</p><p>Ink: ......Let me ask Error first at least................</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>Storm: *excited bird cat sounds; even Ink's own kids have been shipping it!*</p><p>"I can keep watch over your children while you go courting if you like"</p><p>(Somewhere in the distance: Geno, Lust, Blue, and Cross: The ship made it safe to shore, finally! Let's go get the lucky couple ready!)</p><p>(can i just say i find it hilarious that Ink's kids even noticed the relationship before Ink and Error did? XD)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>Geno, Lust and Cross almost immediately corner the couple after Ink confesses and proposes a marriage with a stutter. Blueprint gave out a signal.</p><p>Cross and Geno immediately take Ink to Chronicle's Library, where the Librarian just straight up pulls out all the catalogues he has, no question. While they're both browsing all the wedding dresses and suits that come in variety from different cultures of different countries and universes, Lust and Blue wrestle Error into finding what to give to Ink during the wedding ceremony Blueprint, Orfeo and Hove are hashing out together.</p><p>Gradient is constructing the entire setting while following along the design Blueprint and Storm come up with. PJ's helping out with construction to make the natural surroundings, and the different flowers, definitely consulting Storm about what kind of trees does she think there should be.</p><p>After finally getting Error to pick out the ring, Lust leaves Error to Blue and helps Cross and Geno decide the wedding dress.</p><p>It takes a week of a lot of calling back and forth from the inklings to the Cross, Geno, Lust and Blue, but the wedding is finally set up, with appropriate guests invited.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>*At the wedding, Storm causes a convenient rain of flower petals on the couple cause yes. She also can help drive off intruders that would dare try to ruin the wedding if Ink, Error, and the other guests don't get them first.*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>A banner is put up.</p><p>'FINALLY' is written in huge bold letters.</p><p>and nearly everyone that came from different aus within familyverse has put their signatures on it. They had to put additional papers on for extra room.</p><p>Epic is there with the EPIC music. He plays a remix of the Wedding song. He totally does. It's an entire party and Dance!Sans takes the floor first dragging Wing and an unfortunate Gaster. Passive!Nightmare comes in for the party, rather nervous even though he was invited, especially because he's not sure if Storm would decide he can join, but soon relaxes when Cross enthusiastically greets him at the entrance and drags him and his gang in.</p><p>Ink and Error do the tango at some point. Ink wears the dress. Or maybe they both do. Yes. They both wear the dress.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>Storm: *knows passive!NM isn't going to attack and lets him be. Has a careful watch on potentially aggressive folks but doesn't go starting a fight. She has her prettiest jewelry on and has made flower crowns for everyone who requests one because cute. She compliments the dresses especially - they look so pretty when the wearers dance and spin. Also she put a pawprint on the banner with special permission since she helped convince the two to actually talk.</p><p>(idea: a couple of the aggressive folks start a fight and Storm puts them in time out, like ties them to trees or drops them in a "detention dimension*/timeout void. Normally she knows Error would but he's busy being a very embarrassed yet cute spouse)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>(Edge and a couple of manic gasters are totally in time out. They weren't intending to hurt anyone but some of the experimental ideas they came up with was....too much on a multiversal scale.)</p><p>Her paw print is deliberately placed in a bigger format above the banner as a seperate piece. After storm placed her paw, Gradient went and got it to as big as a quarter of the Banner through the power of magical reality bending photoshop.</p><p>The inklings are dancing or are just there for the sweets PJ made entirely.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>(daww auntie Storm got a huge piece to herself)</p><p>Storm: *satisfied the troublemakers are occupied for now, she goes around talking to and fluffing folks. Sometime during the music she shifts into a winged cat monster form and dances with some of the older inklings (her feathers/fur turn into clothes in this form). Meddling creators are unable to access this wedding party cause they cant be trusted to behave thanks to a fourth wall breaking Storm and her human. Non meddling creators are just squealing over the wedding cuteness. Later she shifts into giant floof dragon and bestows all the cuddles on the kids and guests that want it*</p><p> </p><p>(gag cutscene: XGaster tries to appear, his Overwrite button becomes a tiny bitey dog that chomps his behind and then turns him into a tiny squeaky frog)</p><p>(Actually XGaster is blocked cause he’s a Meddling creator but i wanted to write that silly cutscene)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>(That silly cutscene is valid)</p><p> </p><p>Blue is amazed. The classics just directly go into the floof.</p><p>A lot of guests decide they live there now.</p><p>Swapfell Sans(Black): IT'S A TRAP! AN ADORABLE, FLUFFY TRAP!!!!</p><p>Also that form of Storm's sounds beautiful.</p><p>A number of guests definitely take Storm for a swing. There are some Burgerpants here and there and they find the courage to ask for a dance because BEAUTIFUL CAT LADY!!!</p><p>The Non Meddling Creators have been blessed with this day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>Storm: *happy to dance with those who ask during the dancing. At the giant floof dragon part, she just purrs so loud it's practically echoing thru the multiverse. Everyone gets cuddles. Including Black. Eventually the guests and the floof fall asleep in a massive cuddle pile to make this scene extra fluffy. Storm mentally promises to visit the familyverse aus more often; she loves cuddling. Also she makes a mental note to smack every meddling creator a few times extra; she knows that if they were allowed access they would have ruined the fluff fest the wedding's become*</p><p> </p><p>(Glad you liked it! Both the cutscene (i did an entire trash post based on annoying XGaster so i couldn't resist XD) and Storm's shifting. i think she'd be wearing a dress in the anthro form; fits her being really graceful and all)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom </strong>
</p><p>this is a good end. Idk what else to add. This be good.</p><p>........</p><p>I'm just imagining Storm kicking XGaster down and then stomping on him with high heels all while looking fabulous.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DarkstarWolf53 </strong>
</p><p>She would totally do that XD</p><p>(Btw, in her anthro form here, Storm's a b/w classic tabby with alternating black and white on her wings and she's wearing a swirl skirt that goes like mid calf with intricate patterns of black on white alternating with white on black. Definitely has nature themed symbols on the skirt; vines, birds, flowers, etc. She's also barefoot, but would definitely put on sharp stiletto heels to stomp XGaster XD)</p><p> </p><p>I agree, end on a fluffy note. A long overdue wedding and lots of cuteness.</p><p> </p><p>Finale:</p><p>Through his bond with his kids and his Chosen (and maybe a bit of the love and magic Storm brought to the wedding), Ink gains a soul-spark turned soul-flame, no longer needing paints. Peace reigns in the multiverse; the Creator and Destroyer balance each other out. And true to her word, Storm the fluff goddess visits often</p><p>And no one makes serious trouble for the multiverse because if they do they will get beat up by mom!Ink, dad!Error AND the floof goddess. The rougher aus get tamed some over time, as they have more understanding of affection and love-not-lv. Still dangerous but slightly less murdery toward visitors and others.</p><p>Non meddling creators decided to preserve this au and meddling creators are permanently locked out. Trauma babies from other multiverses can safely come here if they don't cause trouble and are fluffed very aggressively by the parents of the familyverse. Some decide to stay, and are welcomed to the family.</p><p> </p><p>*End Scene*</p><p> </p><p>(In conclusion, this was a really fun little fluff arc. Thank you for letting me do it!)</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Storm (C) DarkstarWolf53 (personal character, honors a lost loved one, do not use)<br/>FamilyVerse/Mama Bear Ink (C) writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>